


On Fire’s Wind: the Untold Stories

by freebird97



Series: On Fire’s Wind [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Royalty AU, dragon!Akira
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freebird97/pseuds/freebird97
Summary: The untold stories of On Fire’s Wind, featuring small snippets of stories untold in the main series’ work.





	On Fire’s Wind: the Untold Stories

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve decided to add some small works from this series! Many different works will feature in this, including possible NSFW parts. You’ve been forewarned of the possible rating change now, so onto our regulary scheduled shenanigans!

“Ah, so Queen’s deduction was correct.” You whirl around towards the sound of the voice, but, still see only shadows lingering. Despite not being able to tell if anyone is there, you slowly move towards the spot. “You, my dear, are a difficult woman to find, let alone guess as to where you’ll be.”

“Show yourself intruder!” You snap, yet your voice wavers just as your heart and lungs quake. “I won’t ask again!”

“Of course. I won’t make a pretty lady ask twice.” Just as the words leave the mysterious voice, the shadows almost seem to dissipate. It’s no magic that does it and yet you still find yourself stiffening. Not only that, but the voice is tied to none other than a masked male.

“You’re”—you swallow thickly, taking some steps back as he takes some forward. Both of you stop at the same distance you were at before. “You’re one of those thieves.”

“Correct.” He doesn’t bother hiding it; all the better in the end.

You swallow again, trying your best to control your breathing. Everything is already out of control—the last thing you need is to have an attack when clearly alone with a dangerous stranger. “What do you want? Money? Jewels? Or...me? If the latter, know that I won’t go without quarrel.”

Ha! How preposterous. With the way your body rattles you know you’d stand no chance against a professional, not now and possibly not ever. However, to save your dignity, you put up a false bravado. You even go as far to raise your chin and shoulders, eyeing the male with the fiercest look you can currently muster.

The male stares at you with a questioning gaze, then chuckles and walks forward. You don’t know what it is, whether it be because of air he gives or that damnable chuckle, but you stay put instead of moving backwards when he comes forward again. You’re left transfixed in spot, staring in wide-eyes fear at the thief. He stops a foot in front of you, a smirk alight with bright irises. That bright gaze looks you over once then twice, then finally settles on meeting your gaze again.

“Don’t fret, Your Highness. I’m here for neither money, jewels, or to kidnap you. I only wise to see if the named beauty of our future queen proves true.” His gaze takes your figure again, this time more slowly. It brings heat rising to your cheeks as you inhale sharply. “And aye, it does.”

No words come out when you open your lips. The infuriating blush deepens considerably, which he noticed for he chuckles again.

“It is an honor,” he suddenly gets down on one knee and bows his chest and head while placing a hand over his heart, “to make your acquaintance, Your Highness.”


End file.
